elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beitild
|Base ID = }} Beitild is a Nord mine boss and the owner of Iron-Breaker Mine in Dawnstar. Background She and her husband, Leigelf, have recently separated and now run competing mining operations. Beitild's operation is centered within Dawnstar itself. She works hard to make sure Iron-Breaker Mine yields more profit than her husband's Quicksilver Mine, and can often be seen "motivating" her not-so-enthusiastic employees to work harder by threatening their jobs. Interactions Beitild will pay gold for every Iron Ore brought to her. Contract: Kill Beitild Beitild is the target of a contract from the Dark Brotherhood. Conversations Beitild: "Keep at it. We need to work twice as hard now that fat-headed Leigelf has declared war!" Karl: "We're at war with Leigelf? Isn't he your husband?" Beitild: "No he isn't! He's the enemy, and we are going to crush him." Karl: "Drafted into a war, how could my life get worse?" Beitild: "Work hard, now! The pride of Iron-Breaker Mine is on the line." Karl: "Pride of the what? This isn't the Legion, boss. We're miners, not soldiers." Beitild: "You'll shut your mouth and get back to work, or you won't be a miner or a soldier by the day's end. Hear me?" Karl: "Uh, yes ma'am." Dialogue :What do you do in Dawnstar? "I own Iron-Breaker Mine. We make twice as much coin as those horkers over in Quicksilver Mine, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I pay a good wage for any iron ore you dig up, if you're looking for work." :Who's in charge around here? "That would be Jarl Skald the Elder. He's over in the White Hall, probably talking about Ulfric like he's the second coming of Talos." (If the Imperials take over Dawnstar) :"Jarl Brina Merilis is in charge, thanks to the Empire. Best hide any Talos amulets you have." Waking Nightmare "You're wrong to come here, stranger. No rest in Dawnstar." :"No rest in Dawnstar"? "Everyone here is having nightmares. I have miners tripping over their own feet from lack of sleep. I heard there was a Priest of Mara who was supposed to be looking into it. We'll see if anything comes of that." Contract: Kill Beitild "I'm really not in the mood. State your business, or take your leave." :I represent the Dark Brotherhood. Your death is at hand! "What? Well, we'll see about that now, won't we?" :Someone wants you dead, Beitild. "And let me guess, that someone is my so-called husband Leigelf? Well the feeling's mutual." :(Remain silent) "I've a mine to run, so if you'll excuse me..." Quotes *''"I own Iron-Breaker Mine. We make twice as much coin as those horkers over in Quicksilver Mine, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."'' *''"Iron-Breaker Mine is three times the worth of that Quicksilver Mine and its fat-head owner."'' *''"My miners are as dumb as rocks are grey."'' *''"My husband Leigelf is dead. I... I never thought I would miss that oaf so much."'' – If Leigelf is dead Trivia *If Leigelf is killed, she will occasionally comment that she misses him far more than she thought she would. *Beitild can be killed during a dragon attack, allowing for easy completion of the Dark Brotherhood contract to kill her. *If the Dragonborn kills Beitild while 'hidden', but approaches her corpse and a guard sees, the guard will attack, but there will be no bounty. Leaving Dawnstar will end hostilities. *If Leigelf is killed, she may send a Hired Thug to kill the murderer. *In some cases, if the Dragonborn kills Leigelf, Beitild will send a courier with a letter that reads, "I know you killed him, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you. He won't be missed. -- Beitild" *As she is also a target for a Dark Brotherhood contract, she is potentially a good candidate to kill with the Ebony Blade in order to upgrade it, if she is sold ore at least once prior to accepting the contract. *In addition to her aggressive nature, she seems to be oblivious to danger; if the Dragonborn mentions that they are in the Dark Brotherhood and intend to kill her, she will draw her pickaxe and attack, even if the latter is far stronger and fully equipped for combat. See also *Beitild's House Appearances * de:Beitild es:Beitild it:Beitild pl:Beitild ru:Бейтильд uk:Бейтільд Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers